I WANT YOUR BODY, NOT YOUR HEART
by SICKO1990-BiBi-90
Summary: Nuova fan fiction! E' la mia prima fanfic DRACOHERMIONE e spero vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere com'è!
1. Chapter 1

**I WANT YOUR BODY, NOT YOUR HEART by sicko**

Salve! Dedico questa storia al mio grande amico e pseudo fratellone "Stray"

Buona lettura a tutti!

**CAPITOLO UNO: The secret**

La vasta sala della biblioteca, una miriade di volume schedati ed allineati sugli scaffali alloggiati contro le pareti. Pile pergamene accatastate qua e la, in attesa di qualcuno che le ordinasse anche con un semplice colpo di bacchetta accanto agli scritti ormai ingialliti dei più grandi maghi, volumi di qualsiasi materia. A centinaia affollavano gli scaffali, ordinati maniacalmente dalla signorina Prince, la bibliotecaria. Molti tavoli si trovavano al centro della stanza. In quel periodo la biblioteca era assiduamente frequentata dagli alunni del quinto anno, i quali si apprestavano a divorare libri su libri per essere perfettamente pronti per i loro esami G.U.F.O.

Le voci che circolavano dicevano che quell'anno Piton sarebbe stato stranamente meno irritante degli altri anni, ciò alleviò le pene interiori di molti ragazzini che fino a qualche giorno prima si affollavano nella sezione "Pozioni" della biblioteca infatti, era la meno trafficata. La materia più preoccupante era invece Divinazione, infatti erano mesi che la professoressa Cooman non faceva altro che predire la bocciatura di molti alunni del quinto anno che si affollavano nella sua aula.

Poi c'erano persone che vi si trovavano per puro divertimento, per accrescere il loro livello di cultura generale oppure per curiosità. E infine c'erano quelli che, come Hermione in quel momento, cercavano di fare i compiti.

Hermione era seduta ad un lungo tavolo infondo alla sala. La luce che filtrava dalla finestra alle sue spalle illuminava anche la pila di libri di pozioni che aveva accanto a lei. Era una delle poche volte che le riusciva difficile imparare una pozione e descriverne gli effetti. Nei giorni precedenti aveva accumulato molta tensione e ciò, aggiunto al brusio diffuso nella sala, non faceva altro che darle alla testa. Erano minuti e minuti, forse ore, che leggeva sempre le stesse righe di testo.

L'Hermione che si presentava agli occhi di chi entrava nella sala e la notava, era una ragazza molto diversa da quella che era anni addietro. I suoi diciassette anni le si vedevano sul corpo, era fisicamente diversa. Le gambette da undicenne, i capelli gonfi e crespi, i suoi fianchi e il petto, non erano più quelli di una volta. Ora aveva gambe sottili ma slanciate e lunghe, i suoi capelli fluivano morbidi, lunghi e ordinati in qualsiasi occasione, le si poggiavano sulle spalle e scendevano a ciocche lungo la schiena. I fianchi erano più aggraziati e il suo seno era diventato alquanto prosperoso. Era più magra di sei anni prima, l'unica cosa che non era variata era la sua pelle liscia e morbida al tatto, pochissimi ragazzi avevano avuto la fortuna di sfiorare anche solo con un dito ma, moltissimi aspiravano a farlo.

La sua purezza infatti, voleva essere violata da molti ragazzi ma, quasi nessuno aveva il coraggio di sedurla, i pochi che avevano provato a farlo non erano arrivato molto lontano, lei era sempre andata via prima che potessero toccarla e comunque sarebbe stato quasi impossibile trovarla da sola. Era sempre in compagnia dei suoi migliori amici Harry e Ron. Molti degli aspiranti seduttori erano convinti che lei, stando sempre con due maschi, avesse già fatto esperienze e ciò non faceva altro che accendere in loro ancora di più la voglia di possederla a loro volta.

Non ce la faceva più a cercare di studiare e doveva assolutamente sciogliere la tensione e sapeva perfettamente come fare.

Cominciò a guardarsi intorno per essere sicura che nessuno la stesse fissando o stesse per venire a chiederle qualcosa. Le era capitato che qualcuno, con la scusa di chiedere chiarimenti su un argomento di studio, avesse provato a sedurla e ad approfittare di lei ma, era sempre riuscita ad evitare il peggio.

Era una situazione perfetta, nessuno la guardava, erano tutti affaccendati. Aggiustò la pila di volumi davanti a lei e prese uno strano oggetto che aveva nella borsa. Un oggetto babbano, abbastanza lungo e doppio, i babbani lo chiamavano "evidenziatore". Hermione lo aveva preso a casa sua qualche estate prima e le era stato di enorme aiuto in alcuni casi. A casa ne avevano tanti, lei aveva adocchiato subito quello che le piaceva e non aveva resistito. Prese quello più grande e corse in camera sua. Le sue amiche babbane le avevano raccontato molti segreti e da questi imparò molto e così crebbe la curiosità di provare qualcosa di nuovo anche lei.

Quell'estate provò emozioni nuove, conobbe meglio se stessa e scoprì di volere sempre di più. Amava quelle sensazioni, e ogni volta che le capitava di essere sola a casa, coglieva l'occasione per trastullarsi con il suo corpo, violava se stessa e le piaceva l'idea di un corpo che premeva sul suo. Godeva nell'immaginare tutto ciò ma quando i ragazzi le si avvicinavano, lei si faceva prendere dal panico, le tornavano in mente i momenti in cui aveva goduto da sola e, anche se voleva, non si sentiva davvero pronta a darsi a qualcuno e preferiva continuare ad immaginare in attesa che arrivasse anche l'amore.

Fece scivolare una sua mano sotto il tavolo. Sempre guardandosi furtivamente intorno, si alzò un pochino la gonna e con una rapida mossa abbassò le mutandine anche se di poco, il giusto necessario per farvi entrare la mano. Per agevolare i movimenti allargò le gambe con un movimento assolutamente disinvolto sempre per non destare sospetti. Tutto era perfetto, nessuno avrebbe visto cosa stava per fare, le bastavano pochi minuti per sciogliersi e scaricare la tensione. Si sarebbe sentita sicuramente meglio.

Le sue dita si mossero avide ma caute verso la sua intimità e per i primi secondi non fece altro che carezzarsi e premere sulla sua entrata per prepararsi all'intrusione che sarebbe avvenuta dopo. Le dita si intrufolarono tra le labbra e le allargavano con sensualità, poi il dito medio stuzzicava la fessura e faceva in modo che tutta la zona si cospargesse di umori, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice così. Qualche secondo dopo introdusse anche l'altra mano tra le sue gambe e ritrasse l'altra dal premere ma, non la rimise sul tavolo. Continuò a palparsi l'entrata e ad allontanare le labbra l'una dall'altra. Allargò ancora le gambe e fissando tutti nella sala un ultima volta, introdusse pian piano della sua intimità l'oggetto.

Il contatto tra la punta fredda ed arrotondata dell'evidenziatore e la sua vulva bagnata, la fece sobbalzare silenziosamente; inarcò la schiena per mandare più affondo le impercettibili spinte. Il calore che avvertiva tra le gambe la avvolse completamente e piccole goccioline di sudore le cominciavano ad imperlare le gambe, poco dopo il sudore le comparse anche sulla fronte e sul petto scoperto dalla camicetta. Nella sala faceva caldo e tempo prima aveva aperto due o tre bottoncini per prendere un poco d'aria, ma non aveva contato ciò che avrebbe fatto dopo.

Decisa a voler arrivare fino infondo, spinse l'intero oggetto dentro di se. Lo sentiva tutto, fino infondo e ne voleva ancora. I movimenti della mano si fecero più veloci e leggermente meno profondi per darle un godimento ed un'eccitazione quasi immediato. La sua bocca si aprì come in cerca di qualcosa che potesse riempirla e iniziò ad ansimare sempre cercando di non dare nell'occhio. La sua mente era ovattata e non sentiva quasi più il brusio delle altre persone nello stanzone ma ciò non le impedì di pensare a non farsi notare. Era una priorità troppo alta da dimenticare. Se qualcuno l'avesse vista, sarebbe stato un guaio enorme, non avrebbe potuto scampare alle voci che sarebbero circolate sull'argomento e non avrebbe potuto sfuggire a probabili atti non consensuali.

Il godimento completo non tardò ad arrivare, il suo fiato era rigido e lento. Sentiva le gambe sudate e la sua vagina era pervasa dagli umori mescolati al sudore della mano che lentamente coronava l'orgasmo con ritmiche spinte dentro di se.

Tra gli scaffali di una sezione vicino al tavolo dove si trovava Hermione qualcuno osservava la scena in silenzio. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di vedere la Granger masturbarsi nel bel mezzo della biblioteca. Non pensava che fosse così lasciva, sembrava la studentessa modello che non si distraeva mai e che passava le ore dietro i libri. Ora, ai suoi occhi, era chiaro cosa facesse davvero dietro i libri.

Draco Malfoy si trovava nella sezione "Pozioni", Piton aveva dato anche ai Serpeverde il compito di imparare e descrivere gli effetti di una pozione ed era prontamente andato a procurarsi i testi.

In quella sezione era alquanto difficile trovare i testi perché, essendo gli scaffali più consultati negli ultimi giorni, gli alunni che rimettevano i volumi apposto, non lo facevano mai in modo ordinato, infilavano i libri dove capitava e per ritrovarli ci voleva molto tempo.

Ciò che serviva a Draco era stato erroneamente posto in uno dei scaffali più bassi. Si abbassò per prenderlo e quando lo estrasse dallo scaffale, la scena che si presentava ai suoi occhi, tra gli altri due libri rimasti in piedi sullo scafale, era indescrivibile. Le gambe aperte della Granger e la gonnellina leggermente alzata lasciavano intravedere le mutandine abbassate e rimboccate lungo le cosce. Le dita di una mano scorrevano lungo il sesso della ragazza il cui viso esprimeva un'espressione di piacere anche se ancora minimo.

La mano poggiata sul tavolo teneva stretta uno strano oggetto che Draco non aveva mai visto, sembrava una specie di cilindro, era grande quasi come il manico della sua scopa da Quidditch e i suoi occhi rimasero incollati su quell'arnese anche quando la stessa mano che poco prima lo teneva stretta, lo fece scivolare in modo deciso nella fessura visibilmente provata e bagnata tra le gambe della Granger.

In quel momento il ragazzo si accorse che qualcosa si muoveva anche nel suo ventre, si accovacciò a terra per vedere meglio la ragazza e intanto scoccava sguardi in giro per assicurarsi che nessun altro la stese guardando e che nessuno venisse dalla sua parte e lo chiamasse distogliendolo dalla vista paradisiaca che si stava gustando.

Intanto il cuore cominciò ad aumentare il suo battito, era teso anche lui. I pantaloni cominciavano a diventare di troppo e avrebbe dato tutto per potersi denudare lì, in quel luogo.

In un baleno cambiò ciò che pensava della Granger, da quell'istante avrebbe dovuto includere anche che lei non era quella ragazza che aveva sempre pensato, casta e pura, che si dedicava solo allo studio e che gli strappava continuamente i voti migliori nelle prove di qualunque materia.

Inconsciamente si passò una mano sotto la camicia nera che quel giorno era stata sciattamente lasciata fuori dai pantaloni, ciò era stato un bene per lui perché, almeno così la sua improvvisa erezione sarebbe stata alquanto coperta. La mano scivolò incautamente più giù e Draco si accorse che si era completamente svegliato e faceva capolino dalla vita dei pantaloni ormai terribilmente stretti.

- Cazzo… - sospirò il biondo osservando l'effetto che avevano avuto i movimenti di Hermione sul sull'organo di cui andava più fiero.

Era raro che Draco si eccitasse alla sola vista di una ragazza. A differenza di quanto si pensava, con Pansy Parkinson, la ragazza che ormai da anni abitava il suo letto ogni notte, non aveva mai avuto eccitazioni vere e proprio. Più che altro, quando passava le notti con lei, pensava sempre ad altre ragazze da sbattersi oppure alle scopate più belle che si era fatto fino a quel momento, e in nessuna di queste Pansy era la partner femminile. Lui l'accoglieva sotto le sue coperte solo per sfogarsi, scaricare la tensione ed avere la sensazione di avere tra le braccia la persona che aveva sempre desiderato.

Pian piano le mani di Draco avvolsero la cintura dei pantaloni e la sganciarono. Ciò diede, anche se minimo, sollievo al suo membro ribelle.

Nella mente del ragazzo fluttuavano immagini di fantasie in cui questa situazione si svolgeva nella stessa sala ma, era deserta. Sarebbe voluto andare da lei e possederla su quel tavolo. Stringerla e farle sentire di cosa era colpevole, cosa aveva combinato, l'effetto che aveva avuto su di lui. L'avrebbe punita e lui avrebbe goduto di tutto dentro di lei.

Per un secondo pensò di farlo davvero ma, poi ritornò alla realtà, era inconcepibile averla lì, la sala intera avrebbe visto tutto.

Il suo sguardo non si era ancora distaccato dalla ragazza, o meglio, da ciò che aveva e stava facendo tra le sue gambe. Da dove si trovava vedeva perfettamente ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Le labbra aperte dalle stesse sottili dita che premevano la fessura, gli umori che ne fuoriuscivano, Hermione che non si fermava, vogliosa, che cominciava a sudare a causa degli scatti della sua mano e dell'ingombrante oggetto che sbattevano contro la vagina zuppa di liquido lubrificante il quale cominciava a colare giù per le cosce snelle e ben divaricate.

Draco continuava a toccarsi freneticamente attraverso la cerniera aperta dei pantaloni, mentre ogni tanto guardava verso i tavoli per essere sicuro di non essere osservato. Si trovava talmente basso rispetto alla superficie dei tavoli che, sarebbe riuscito a vedere anche qualche eventuale ragazzino che, con la scusa di raccogliere un libro, si fosse intrufolato sotto il proprio tavolo e si fosse trovato a vedere ciò che anche Draco stava osservando avidamente.

Fortunatamente era tutto sotto controllo.

Quel silenzioso godimento che stavano provando, reciprocamente sconosciuto, raggiunse il culmine quando entrambi raggiunsero l'orgasmo. E fu una grandissima prova di forza riuscire a trattenersi anche negli ultimi sospiri.

Hermione spingeva ancora la sua mano tra le gambe anche se si sentiva quasi svenire per l'immenso piacere che stava traendo da quei movimenti ormai sempre più lenti ma sempre profondi. Ora il suo obbiettivo era prolungare il tutto. Non voleva estrarre l'evidenziatore, si sarebbe notato troppo e il toglierlo significava un rischio. Tra il vociare si sarebbe sentito sicuramente il rumore dei suoi umori nell'ultimo movimento e tutta la sala l'avrebbe notata.

Durante il picco di piacere si accasciò piano piano dietro la pila di libri che ancora la copriva da occhi indiscreti.

Con alcuni piccoli movimenti, la ragazza spostò leggermente l'oggetto del piacere in modo che, anche se fosse rimasto lì non le avrebbe dato fastidio e non le avrebbe fatto male. L'altra mano cominciò a tirare su le mutandine ormai bagnaticcie di sudore ed umori. Ritratte entrambe le mani, si guardò attorno e constatò che l'aveva scampata ancora una volta, nessuno l'aveva vista.

- Si…perfetto… - si disse tra se con il respiro rotto dalla stanchezza.

Asciugò le dita con l'orlo della gonna e la stese in modo che non si vedesse nulla.

Doveva andare via ma i volumi dovevano essere messi apposto nella loro sezione, allora cominciò a raccogliere le sue cose, chiuse il libro su cui stava tentando di studiare e infilandolo nella borsa si disse che avrebbe continuato in camera sua.

Intanto i movimenti della mano di Draco contro la propria vistosa erezione si facevano sempre più veloci. Il ragazzo mimò su di se i movimenti della mano di Hermione, seguì ogni impercettibile cambiamento di velocità, voleva essere lui a farla godere a quel modo, il suo pene chiedeva di entrare e le sue dita cercavano di domarlo.

Spalancò gli occhi quando sentì che dalla cappella calda ed arrossata colava liquido seminale.

- Oh…no…non adesso…ti prego… - disse respirando affannosamente mentre fissava il liquido sgorgare dalla sommità del suo pene e coprirgli la mano con cui se lo stava menando.

Non sarebbe dovuto venire ma l'eccitazione era tanta da fargli perdere completamente il controllo delle sue parti intime. La vide muoversi e respirare profondamente e capì che anche lei stava perdendo il controllo di se stessa. Il fatto che entrambi avessero raggiunto il piacere quasi nello stesso istante rendeva tutto immensamente più provocante.

Analizzò tutti i suoi ultimi gesti, le sue mani che continuavano a toccare la sua intimità, il sudore che colava giù tra le gambe. Volle fermare le sue mani quando la vide prendere le mutandine e tirarle su piano piano, notò però che Hermione non aveva estratto il prosperoso oggetto a lui ancora sconosciuto, l'aveva solamente spostato. Pensò che facendo così, lei volesse continuare a sentire qualcosa dentro di se, continuare il piacere ad ogni passo successivo.

Si accorse anche che stava mettendo apposto i libri che aveva intorno. Respirava ancora affannosamente mentre si alzava dal tavolo e si apprestava a camminare verso la sezione "Pozioni".

Draco stava per essere scoperto e si alzò da terra frettolosamente. Una goccia del suo sperma cadde sul pavimento immacolato ma il biondo non vi prestò attenzione. Si richiuse i pantaloni e corse dietro la parete di scaffali seguente. Ancora vistosamente eccitato continuò ad osservarla attraverso i soliti spazi lasciati dai libri mancanti.

In quel momento si accorse di aver lasciato lì a terra il libro che aveva preso prima.

- Merda… - si disse tra se scuotendo la testa.

In quel momento gli venne un'idea, aveva trovato il modo per rivederla. Prese la bacchetta e pronunciò una strana formula magica puntando il libro a terra, dopodiché puntò la bacchetta su se stesso e pronunciò quella che sembrava distintamente la formula dell'autoinvisibilità. Almeno, in questo modo avrebbe potuto sentire il suo odore senza farsi vedere.

Hermione si fermò proprio nel punto in cui poco prima si trovava il biondino. Guardò a terra e vide un libro.

Abbassandosi per prenderlo, notò che accanto a questo, c'era una goccia biancastra.

Ancora un po' presa dal precedente piacere, raccolse le goccia con l'indice e, dopo averne sentito ciò che lei reputò profumo, si leccò il dito. Non era disgustata, anzi, le piacque e si chiese chi potesse essere stato.

- Ragazzini… - disse sorridendo ed alzandosi piano piano con il libro in mano.

Draco le passò vicino ed osservò stupito il gesto. Stava cercando di ucciderlo? Draco stava letteralmente morendo dalla voglia di sbatterla lì sul posto e quella mossa non faceva altro che aggravare la situazione tra le sue gambe.

La mora Hermione sfogliò il libro che aveva raccolto da terra e dedusse che anche quel libro le poteva servire per i compiti così lo mise nella borsa accanto all'altro. Gli altri volumi che aveva in mano dovevano essere posti in alto, da dove li aveva presi giorni prima. Li poggiò a terra e in punta di piedi si allungò per raggiungere lo scaffale cercando di mettere apposto il primo libro ignara che lì con lei ci fosse qualcun altro.

Infatti Draco non perse occasione per osservarla e respirare il profumo dei suoi umori. Man mano che il ragazzo si abbassava, sentiva l'odore sempre più forte. Non capì più nulla quando il suo corpo premette contro quello della ragazza che, presa alla sprovvista, cercò di liberarsi dal peso di quel corpo.

Draco si accorse che l'effetto della formula stava svanendo e dovette stare attento a non farsi vedere in faccia. Sentì Hermione dimenarsi sotto il suo peso. Lui le spostò i capelli dalla spalla e le soffiò sul collo. L'eccitazione della ragazza crebbe un'altra volta e prese il controllo del suo corpo. Quel semplice soffio aveva risvegliato la voglia calmata istanti prima. Hermione smise di dimenarsi, in ogni caso non avrebbe potuto scappare, era troppo forte, non sarebbe riuscita a spostarsi da sotto quel corpo misterioso.

Era questo a cui temeva di arrivare, essere presa con la forza, in precedenza era sempre riuscita a scappare in tempo ma, in questo caso non capiva perché anche se una gran parte di lei voleva cercare di scappare, il resto della sua mente, la parte sopraffatta dalla libidine desiderava che qualcuno la prendesse in quel momento, la denudasse tra quegli scaffali e sostituisse l'evidenziatore con la sua carne, viva e dura. Voleva sentire le spinte dentro di se provenire dal bacino di un uomo.

Draco le premette il petto contro la schiena e il bacino contro il fondoschiena, desiderava farle sentire di cosa era stata capace, cosa aveva provocato. E sapeva che avrebbe desistito e avrebbe fatto di tutto per averlo.

- Lo senti? Eh?...Ti piace, vero? So che lo vuoi…ti ho visto di là, so cosa stavi facendo e questo è quello che hai provocato…lo vuoi, ammettilo - le sussurrò sospirandole vogliosamente nell'orecchio.

Hermione chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, non voleva crederci. Quel ragazzo aveva ragione, lei lo voleva, lo sentiva strusciare contro il suo sedere. Voleva andare oltre, non voleva che si fermasse, ma mentì. Deglutì e disse:

- Ti stai sbagliando…non stavo facendo nulla…non so di cosa tu stia parlando… -

- Certo che lo sai…ti stavi masturbando…vuoi le prove? –

A quel punto Draco passò una mano sul sedere della ragazza e lo palpò, non si fermò, avvolse la gonnellina e con uno scatto deciso, abbassò le mutandine.

- Uh, sei davvero bagnata…non credo che sia dovuto solo alla mia mano…prima ti sei masturbata…mi piace… - avvicinò ancora di più il suo viso alla guancia di Hermione e le leccò la spalla, vi sparse piccoli baci lascivi.

La mora gettò il capo all'indietro ed inconsciamente allargò le gambe. Spinse il bacino verso il membro del ragazzo. Draco le mise una mano sull'addome e introdusse l'altra mano tra le cosce ancora grondanti di liquido lubrificante. Si stava risvegliando, la voglia stava per riprendere il sopravvento. Le dita si impregnarono del liquido e divisero ancora una volta le labbra della vagina lanciando brividi di piacere lungo la schiena di entrambi. Hermione si teneva stretta allo scaffale davanti a loro per evitare di perdere l'equilibrio per l'eccitazione.

La mano che poggiava sull'addome della ragazza ora le palpava il seno, le apriva la camicetta e si introduceva sotto il reggiseno in cerca dei capezzoli. I seni erano davvero grandi e Draco fece un po' fatica a tenerne uno in mano ma ci riuscì e lei sobbalzò al suo tocco. Non dovette fare molto lavoro per indurire i capezzoli perché, a quanto poteva costatare lui, era già estremamente carica.

Sentì che due dita le premevano contro la mucosa che avvolgeva l'oggetto che riposava ancora dentro di lei. Lo sentì scorrere di nuovo e spingere infondo. Alla prima spinta, le dita lo fecero entrare tutto seguito da altre tre dita.

- Ah…mmmh…ahahah… - Hermione spalancò gli occhi ed aprì la bocca in cerca di aria ma le spinte che si susseguirono non lo resero possibile. Sentiva le dita dentro di se che la scuotevano freneticamente dentro e fuori mandando sempre più infondo il grosso evidenziatore.

Draco cercava di allargare l'entrata ancora di più per farla godere. Allo stesso tempo la ragazza si muoveva a sua volta contro la mano del ragazzo, vogliosa di qualcosa di più.

- Sei bella aperta, quante volte l'hai preso dentro? Sei? Sette diversi? Dimmi cosa vuoi…dimmelo oppure mi fermo…dillo…ah… - ad ogni parola spingeva sempre più dentro le dita.

- Veramente nessuno…ho sempre fatto da sola…ah…scopami…lo voglio…ti prego…voglio sentirti dentro di me…non ce la faccio più…sfondami…ohhhh… - Hermione riuscì a pronunciare solo queste parole e con molta difficoltà.

- Non ci credo…comunque sei stata cattiva, e dovrai essere punita…non ti scopo ma voglio che ci rivediamo…so che anche tu lo vuoi…vero? –

Con queste parole estrasse l'evidenziatore senza destare sospetti nella sala. Infatti, incredibilmente, nessuno li aveva ancora notati.

La mora emise un gridolino controllato e ricominciò incredibilmente a respirare quasi regolarmente ancora poggiata allo scaffale. Non sentiva più le gambe, intorpidite dal peso di entrambi i corpo.

Il corpo dello sconosciuto pesava ancora su di lei. Avvertì il suo respiro lambirle il collo ancora una volta. La mano del ragazzo le sventolò davanti l'oggetto coperto e gocciolante di muco biancastro.

- Questo lo tengo io… - sussurrò Draco sorridendo - tu hai il mio libro…leggilo attentamente, troverai qualcosa di interessante…ci vediamo tesoro… -

Con quelle ultime parole si scansò e la lasciò lì a rivestirsi. Uscì tranquillamente dalla biblioteca e si diresse verso la sua lussuosa stanza da Prefetto conscio che anche lei sarebbe passata per quel corridoio, davanti alla sua porta, di lì a poco.

Dopo qualche secondo, Hermione si rivestì completamente e con un incantesimo si ripulì. Uscì anche lei dalla biblioteca e corse verso la sua stanza da Prefetto.

Passò davanti alle porte di tutti gli altri prefetti, ignara che proprio in una di quelle stanze qualcuno desiderava accoglierla sotto le proprie lenzuola.

Quella sera Draco non fece altro che far ruotare quell'oggetto davanti ai suoi occhi con la bacchetta. Si stese sul suo letto e pian piano lasciò che qualche piccola goccia toccasse la sua lingua. Non aveva mai desiderato tanto una donna. Non era un problema il fatto che fosse una Granger, ora erano cambiate molte cose. Altro che Pansy Parkinson…Hermione Granger era davvero la donna che aveva immaginato in tutte le sue scopate. Sarebbe stato il primo ad averla e ciò gli piaceva. Anche se sarebbe stata una cosa carnale, sapeva che anche lei lo voleva. Sapeva che non sarebbe scappata, non dopo aver visto cosa aveva da offrirgli lui, anche se era un Malfoy.

Con il suo solito sorrisino viziato si addormentò tardi, elencando a mente tutto ciò che le avrebbe fatto quando si fossero rivisti.

Hermione si rintanò nella sua stanza e dopo essersi fatta una doccia per riprendersi interamente da quella giornata, si buttò felice sul letto e tirò fuori dalla borsa il libro che aveva raccolto a terra.

Scorse di fretta tutte le pagine, niente, non c'era nulla.

Prese il libro, lo tenne per entrambe le copertine e lo scosse. Un piccolo bigliettino cadde sul letto. Era emozionata, su quel bigliettino c'era scritto:

" VOGLIO RIVEDERTI…

DOMANI SERA SI FA SUL SERIO,

STESSO POSTO, ALLE DUE… "

Sorrise e rilesse il messaggio.

Era felice di quell'esperienza e non vedeva l'ora di sapere chi fosse quel ragazzo e fare con lui le cose più pazze, tutto ciò che fino a quel momento aveva solamente immaginato. Avrebbe voluto conoscerlo perché le aveva dato prova di poterla soddisfare sessualmente anche con gesti semplici, l'aveva risvegliata soprattutto con le parole. Non era un problema se si era tenuto l'evidenziatore, immaginava che avrebbe continuato a sentirne l'odore o addirittura a leccarlo. La faceva impazzire il pensiero di essere desiderata, anche se sessualmente. Era diverso dagli altri che avevano provato a sedurla, era riuscito a far diventare tutto così consensuale…a farsi desiderare. Poteva placare la sua voglia di sesso…e lei ne aveva tanta…

FINE 1° PARTE

Spero vi sia piaciuta! Fatemi sapere com'è! E' la prima fanfic Draco Herm che faccio "

CIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	2. Chapter 2

I WANT YOUR BODY, NOT YOUR HEART… by sicko 

**CAPITOLO SECONDO – The library**

La mattina seguente la luce del sole pervase la sua camera. Hermione si era svegliata da molto tempo e si era accorta di aver dormito tutta la notte con l'accappatoio addosso. Quando si svegliò, trovò il bigliettino della sera prima ancora tra le sue mani, estremamente stropicciato. L'inchiostro le era rimasto impresso sul palmo delle mani. Il libro nel quale lo aveva trovato era aperto e le pagine erano spiegazzate. Probabilmente, durante il sonno, era capitato sotto di lei ed erano rimasti i segni.

Quella mattina segnava l'inizio delle tanto sperate vacanze di Natale. Finalmente non avrebbe avuto molto lavoro da fare per mantenere la calma tra i Grifondoro. Harry e Ron erano andati dai Weasley ma lei non poté andare con loro. Doveva rimanere comunque ad Hogwarts per essere disponibile qualora il Preside avesse avuto bisogno di lei. Era un bene che tutto ciò fosse successo, almeno avrebbe avuto la possibilità di incontrare il suo "uomo misterioso".

Sapeva che era tra i ragazzi che erano rimasti a scuola, ne era fermamente convinta. Lei voleva rivederlo ed anche lui, desiderandola così tanto non avrebbe avuto motivo di lasciare la scuola.

Quel giorno sarebbe stato all'insegna delle fantasie. Nella mente di Hermione non facevano altro che presentarsi i possibili luoghi dove poter trastullarsi con il corpo che avrebbe scoperto quella sera. Non era più nella pelle per l'emozione. Aveva già contato che nella sua camera non ci sarebbero stati problemi, avrebbero potuto agire indisturbati in qualunque momento avessero voluto. Poi c'era la Stanza delle Necessità, il luogo più ambito dalle coppie che volevano nascondersi ma in ogni caso, erano poche le persone che sapevano dell'esistenza della stanza, erano tutti amici di Hermione e comunque non si sarebbero trovati a scuola in quei giorni.

Mentre camminava per i corridoi, a quell'ora deserti, verso la Sala Grande per la colazione, le capitava di incontrare dei ragazzi e fissarli cercando di scrutare ogni loro piccola mossa. Poteva essere chiunque, non l'aveva visto in faccia. Era sicura soltanto di una cosa, era uno dei pochi che erano rimasti a scuola.

La sala grande era quasi vuota, al suo tavolo c'erano solo alcuni Grifondoro che non conosceva. Al tavolo dei professori c'erano la professoressa Cooman che confabulava con la professoressa Sprite ed il Preside, lontano da loro, il professor Piton la fissava sorseggiando del tè. Il suo sguardo le gelò il sangue.

Non sopportava che qualcuno la fissasse insistentemente e il fatto che fosse Piton la terrorizzava. Per un attimo ebbe la terrificante idea che il ragazzo misterioso fosse proprio il professore di Pozioni.

Le sue preoccupazioni svanirono quando ripensò alla sua voce, era completamente differente da quella che ricordava e quindi non poteva essere lui.

Scosse il capo e liberandosi da quegli assurdi pensieri si sedette ed apparve davanti a lei la sua colazione.

Dopo il pasto, passò la mattinata in giro per l'edificio, presa e persa nelle sue fantasie.

Sperava che almeno così il tempo passasse più in fretta e così fu, non si accorse nemmeno che era passata l'ora del pranzo. Aveva trovato tanti posti nascosti dove potersi rifugiare in compagnia. Non si era mai accorta che la scuola fosse così grande e, ne fu sorpresa.

Tornata in camera sua, nel pomeriggio, si stese sul letto e guardando verso la finestra aperta che dava sul cortile esterno, vide un gufo arrivare lentamente verso la sua stanza. Con uno scatto, Hermione scese dal letto e raggiunse il balcone. L'animale arrivò a stento alla meta. Aveva un pacco discretamente grande legato alla zampetta.

Hermione fermò il gufo che stava per lasciarsi andare giù nel cortile. La prima cosa che la ragazza fece, fu liberare il povero volatile dal suo fardello. Il gufo, grato per gesto, saltellò con le ultime forze, sulla spalla di Hermione.

Sul pacchetto era fissato un bigliettino che diceva:

" Granger "

e sul retro:

" Cambiamento di programma, vediamoci a mezzanotte…

Spero ti piaccia, indossalo stasera sotto l'uniforme.

Non vedo l'ora di toglierti tutto e averti per me… "

Sorrise e, voltandosi con il gufetto sulla spalla, rientrò nella stanza. Appoggiò il pacchetto sul letto e cominciò ad aprire il prezioso dono fattole dal suo "Mistery Man".

Rimase a bocca aperta quando ebbe davanti a se il contenuto. Era un completo intimo nero, verde scuro e argentato. La parte superiore era costituita da un corpetto di seta verde, con merletti neri e nastrini argentei nella parte anteriore. Lo slip non lasciava nulla all'immaginazione. Un sottile nastrino nero le avrebbe cinto i fianchi, la zona del baso ventre sarebbe stata coperta da seta nera con disegni color verde ed argento. Hermione notò subito che nella parte posteriore c'era un serpente d'oro bianco ornato di piccoli diamanti e congiunto ad un nastrino merlettato. Il dono includeva anche un paio di calze ed una giarrettiera lavorata allo stesso modo del restante intimo.

Chiunque fosse stato, pensava Hermione, faceva sul serio e le piaceva, tutto ciò non faceva che eccitarla. Il momento si era avvicinato ancora di più, l'ora dell'incontro era cambiata e mancavano a mala pena tre ore. Si, erano le nove di sera, e lei aveva passato le ultime due ore a contemplare la lingerie che avrebbe dovuto indossare quella sera.

Ma era ormai ora di prepararsi e, senza pensarci due volte, si avvicinò allo specchio e cominciò a spogliarsi. Allentò la cravatta e la sfilò per poi poggiarla sulla spalliera della sedia accanto a lei. Sbottonò la camicetta e la tirò fuori dalla gonna. Per un attimo si trovò a sperare che le mani che la stavano toccando, fossero quelle calde ed esperte dell'uomo che affollava le sue fantasie. Liberò il suo corpo dalla camicetta e poggiò anch'essa sulla spalliera della sedia.

Era il momento della gonna. Aprì la cerniera e si fece scivolare giù dai fianchi l'indumento scolastico lasciandolo a terra. Si sedette e si tolse le scarpe e le calze.

Indossava solamente il reggiseno e gli slip. Si guardò nello specchio e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, iniziò a passarsi avidamente una mano sul seno. I suoi occhi erano fissi sulla sua figura riflessa nello specchio davanti a lei. Seguì ogni sua curva immaginando che in quel momento fosse Lui a guardarla e farla impazzire. Si accorse che i suoi seni erano leggermente più grandi quando era eccitata e sapeva che avrebbe eccitato anche Lui. Il suo corpo le piaceva e l'ora di darsi a qualcun altro si avvicinava sempre più.

L'altra mano si addentrò cautamente nelle mutandine e cominciò a stuzzicare le sue parti più intime. Sarebbe voluta andare oltre ma volle fermarsi e lasciare tutto il piacere per dopo.

Mancavano circa tre quarti d'ora quando Hermione uscì dal bagno. La lunga e rilassante doccia l'aiutò a distendersi e a calmarsi. Si avvicinò al bordo del letto e si tolse l'asciugamano che le cingeva il corpo. Immediatamente, i pensieri le affollarono nuovamente la mente. Si mise gli slip e le sembrò che non avesse comunque nulla addosso per il suo grado di essenzialità dell'indumento.

Il serpente d'oro bianco le si poggiò sul fondoschiena e il modesto nastrino che lo seguiva si adagiò tra i suoi glutei.

Il corpetto le raccolse il seno e lo sospinse ancora di più su. Annodò stretti i nastrini e lasciò che la seta seguisse le curve del suo corpo. Dopo essersi infilata la giarrettiera, vi fissò le calze accuratamente fatte scorrere lungo le gambe slanciate e snelle. Si riavvicinò alla sedia accanto allo specchio ed ammirò, nel suo riflesso, come quell'indumento le modellasse il corpo. Girò più volte su se stessa. Sembrava essere stato creato su misura, le stava perfettamente.

Un tutt'uno con la sua pelle..magnifico.

D'un tratto si girò e guardò l'orologio, mancavano venti minuti a mezzanotte. Si infilò la camicia, l'abbottonò tutta e si mise anche la gonna e le scarpe.

I capelli, dilemma, lasciarli fluire sulle spalle liberi e selvaggi oppure alzarli e scoprire il collo? Mantenere i ricci oppure lisciarli?

La scelta cadde sulla seconda in entrambi i casi. Prese la sua bacchetta e puntò la propria testa mormorando uno strano incantesimo.

I capelli si raggrupparono in una coda alta e tenuta su da un giro di treccia al posto di un comune elastico babbano. Soddisfatta dell'operato diede un ultimo ritocchino alla camicia aprendo i primi tre bottoni. Il trucco fu l'ultima cosa, si passò un po' di matita, mascara e ombretto verde per coerenza con l'intimo. Il rossetto rosso scuro le diede colore alle labbra carnose.

Era pronta.

Alle ventitre e cinquanta prese il suo mantello e se lo mise sulle spalle fissandolo davanti con un nodo. Calò il cappuccio sul capo e a testa china uscì dalla sua stanza. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto vederla, il pericolo maggiore sarebbero stati i professori. Se qualcuno l'avesse fermata, avrebbe sicuramente sospettato di qualcosa. Non era normale incontrare qualcuno a quell'ora e tanto meno truccata nel modo in cui lo era Hermione.

Scivolò giù per le scale con passo vellutato. Nessuno nei paraggi, perfetto. Era riuscita a passare davanti a tutte le camere sei Prefetti senza che se ne accorgesse nessuno. Si nascose dietro una statua accanto la porta della Sala Grande. L'ombra l'avvolse prima che la professoressa Cooman si accorgesse di lei. Ce l'aveva fatta per un pelo. Il battito del suo cuore aumentò vertiginosamente.

Per quanto era tonta quella professoressa, era sempre un'insegnante con un potere.

Passarono alcuni secondi prima che Hermione uscisse dall'angolo buio accanto alla statua. Da lì in poi sarebbe stato un giochetto da ragazzi, era la parte meno frequentata tragitto. Nervosa, eccitata e preoccupata si diresse verso la biblioteca.

La fredda aria che avvolgeva gli interni della scuola, la provocava brividi ad ogni passo. Il sangue le si stava gelando. Non poteva tornare indietro, non ora. Mentre si incamminava verso l'ultimo tratto, la sua mente elaborava le probabilità di ciò che sarebbe successo. E se lui non si fosse presentato? Se fosse stato tutto uno scherzo? Se invece fosse successo qualcosa di orribile? Avrebbe rischiato, si, questa volta non poteva sottrarsi. La libidine le stava offuscando la ragione.

Eccola, la porta della biblioteca. Solo una parete la divideva dalla vera identità del suo seduttore. Le sudavano le mani e non appena si trovò dinnanzi la porta, fissò la maniglia ancora in preda alla tensione. Si passò una mano sulla gonna e la pose sul pomello gelato e con un piccolo scatto tentò di aprire. La serratura fece uno scatto e finalmente Hermione entrò nello stanzone.

La stanza era avvolta dalle tenebre, solamente sporadici raggi lunari lambivano i tavoli ed illuminavano a tratti il pavimento poroso.

Sembrava non esserci nessuno ma, la porta era aperta e ciò significava che qualcuno prima di lei era davvero entrato.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Si rigirò verso l'interno e cominciò ad avvicinarsi ai tavoli finché non si fermò in un punto in ci la luce si infrangeva sul pavimento.

Trasalì quando sentì dei passi non molto distanti da lei. Con uno scatto si volse verso la finestra.

" Granger! Era ora che arrivassi, non sopporto chi mi fa aspettare… "

La nostra Hermione non riconobbe istantaneamente la voce del ragazzo che si trovava appoggiato alla finestra. Il bagliore le lasciava distinguere la divisa scolastica. La camicia bianca aveva le maniche rimboccate fino ai gomiti e la cravatta era leggermente allentata.

Il ragazzo aveva, distintamente, i capelli biondi. Hermione non poteva crederci. Era davvero lui? "_No, non è possibile. Tutti tranne lui!_" continuava a dirsi.

" C-Che ci fai TU qui? " la voce di Hermione cominciò a tremare senza che se ne accorgesse.

Le sembrò che il cuore le si fosse fermato e senza rendersene conto fece qualche passo indietro come se una parte di se avesse l'intenzione di scappare. Probabilmente fu questa l'impressione che diede al biondo, tanto che lui le si avvicinò.

" Granger, Granger, Granger…ti piace la sorpresa? "

I passi del giovane echeggiarono nel suo farsi più vicino alla ragazza. Hermione si rese conto di essere arrivata al limite non appena una sua gamba sfiorò la superficie liscia e fredda del tavolo dietro di lei. Il battito cardiaco era impazzito, il suo petto risentiva dei lunghi sospiri che emise per calmarsi. Sarebbe andato tutto come sempre, lei sarebbe scappata appena in tempo.

Non fece in tempo a formulare quel pensiero ed esaminare una via di fuga, che Draco le fu già a pochi centimetri. Sentiva il fiato del ragazzo sfiorarle il collo e poi la spalla. Come se lui stesse cercando di assaporare il profumo di Hermione.

Draco sentiva la paura di Hermione. Quella sensazione gli piaceva da matti.

" Non avere paura..Non mordo mica " le disse sospirando nell'orecchio.

Così facendo, un brivido irrefrenabile le salì la schiena. Le mani di Draco erano poggiate sul tavolo e non le lasciavano alcuna via di fuga. Impaurita seguiva ogni piccolo movimento del biondo.

Trasalì quando la mano sinistra di Draco le toccò la gamba destra. Cercò di scansarsi per evitare il contatto ma era costretta tra le braccia di quell'infame.

Le dita cominciarono ad accarezzarla dolcemente. Lo sguardo le si perse nel vuoto. Il tocco non era avido, era calmo e tranquillizzante. Distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra alle spalle dei due e si fece trasportare dal fruscio della mano di Draco contro le sue calze. Ma era consapevole di dover fare qualcosa.

" Malfoy..sei uno sporco bastardo.. " sussurrò Hermione pensando che almeno così si sarebbe allontanato e avrebbe così avuto una chance in più per scappare.

Tuttavia Draco non si mosse, si limitò a fissarla mentre la mano avanzava gentilmente verso i fianchi.

"_Come può, un tale viziato, avere degli occhi così belli ed un tocco così gentile?"_ si trovò a pensare Hermione mentre lo fissava negli occhi illuminati a malapena da qualche raggio di luce.

" Mi sembra che questo "sporco bastardo" ti sia piaciuto e ti abbia fatto divertire..altrimenti saresti ancora in camera tua, con tutti i tuoi amichetti Grifondoro e a giocare con le bambole..o mi sbaglio..? " rispose lui abbozzando un sorriso ammiccante.

Un braccio le cinse un fianco.

" Malfoy! Che cazzo stai facendo? Lasciami andare! " Hermione si dimenò, per quanto quella posizione glielo rendesse possibile.

" Ehi ehi ehi! Calmati! Non sprecare le forze. Ti serviranno tutte per dopo! " disse il ragazzo allentando un po' la presa per convincerla a calmarsi.

Il tentativo di fuga di Hermione non fece altro che far crescere in Draco la brama di possederla e assoggettarla al suo volere.

L'altra mano di Draco le si pose sull'altra gamba e carezzò l'interno coscia per qualche minuto. Intanto Draco le pose languidi baci sul collo. A quel gesto Hermione volle quasi lasciarsi andare sul tavolo per lasciarlo fare ma, si limitò a lasciar andare il capo in modo da dare più spazio alle labbra del biondo. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro di piacere.

Draco colse l'attimo di quell'atto per avanzare la mano dall'interno coscia alla cerniera della gonna. Con molta calma la cerniera calò e così anche la stoffa dalla vita di Hermione.

Con un piccolo gesto le gambe le si mossero per togliere di mezzo l'indumento dalle caviglie.

Le mani di Hermione si mossero sul petto di Draco dove strinsero la cravatta e pian piano la allargarono fino a sfilarla del tutto.

Nella mente di Draco scattò qualcosa. Si scansò, anche se di poco e si sbottonò la camicia. Gli occhi di Hermione seguirono ogni bottone uscire dalla propria asola e rivelare sempre più pelle, sempre più carne.

L'eccitazione aumentava e la voglia della mora cresceva senza sosta. Avrebbe voluto spogliarlo lei stessa. Avrebbe voluto toccare immediatamente quella candida pelle e gli addominali che avvolgeva. "_Oh..cazzo che bello..Vi prego, non svegliatemi da questo sogno..Ma cosa cavolo sto pensando! E' Malfoy!..Ma chi se ne frega..lo voglio.._"

Dopo che l'ultimo bottone uscì dall'ultima asola, Draco volse il capo verso Hermione e la guardò stupito. I biondi ciuffi quasi nascondevano lo sguardo voglioso di Draco.

La guardò negli occhi..lei ricambiò lo sguardo avido. Tentò di avvicinare le mani al corpo dell'uomo. Si, era il corpo di un uomo. Non le interessava se fosse quello di Malfoy, lo voleva e basta. Si sarebbe abituata al pensiero che fosse Draco.

Gli passò la cravatta attorno al collo e lo ritrasse a se compiaciuta con un movimento sensuale del corpo.

I due tornarono in contatto. I loro corpi l'uno contro l'altro avvolti in un gioco di carezze, lascivi baci e sospiri intensi.

" Stasera voglio divertirmi..Malfoy.. " si sentì dire il biondo.

Hermione mosse una mano al collo di Draco e pian piano scese. Molto lentamente giunse ai pettorali.  
Il respiro diventava sempre più veloce, brividi continuavano a scuoterla.

L'erezione nei pantaloni di Draco si faceva dolorosa. Intrufolò una mano tra le gambe di Hermione. Lei le aprì giusto quanto serviva per agevolare il movimenti delle dita del biondo.

" Ti voglio..mmh.. " disse Hermione quando sentì le dita sfiorarle l'elastico degli slip.

- _Oddio, questa non sono io..ho davvero detto una cosa del genere..? Al diavolo..voglio divertirmi e non pensare.. _– pensò Hermione quasi sconvolta per le proprie parole.

Draco fu scosso da un fremito e la fissò mordersi un labbro mentre scendeva sempre più con entrambe le mani verso il basso ventre.  
Poi, d'un tratto, si sedette appena sul tavolo a gambe aperte e si sbottonò la camicetta. Mentre lo faceva guardava Draco.

" Vuoi uccidermi per caso? "

" Mmh..può darsi.. " sogghignò lei liberando il suo seno da quella costrizione.

Inconsciamente il biondo si sfiorò il sesso cercando di darsi pace.

" Avvicinati..dai.. " anche Hermione si sfiorò gli slip e aprì ulteriormente le gambe.

" Si..oh.. "

Il ragazzo le si avvicinò. Le sembrò essersi avvicinato troppo perché gli pose le mani sul petto per bloccarlo.  
Lui la guardò con sguardo equivoco.

" Aspetta. Non ancora.. " sorrise la ragazza.

Le dita di Hermione raggiunsero la vita del biondo seguite dagli occhi di Draco. La cintura bloccava il cammino. Non ci pensò due volte. La sfilò dai passanti del pantalone e la aprì delicatamente.

Draco si fece scappare un sospiro di piacere. Finalmente poteva lasciarsi andare. Volse il capo verso il soffitto chiudendo gli occhi. Intanto Hermione scese dal tavolo e iniziò a toccarlo.

Una sua mano aprì la cerniera e sbottonò i pantaloni di Draco mentre le labbra della ragazza baciavano e succhiavano il collo del Malfoy. In un attimo l'altra mano di Hermione entrò in contatto con l'erezione ancora mascherata dai boxer. Iniziò a massaggiare la zona facendo scuotere Draco.

Malfoy tornò a guardarla negli occhi.

" Oh..continua.. "

" Malfoy! Stai supplicando una Granger di masturbarti? Ti facevo più combattivo.. "

" Al diavolo il resto, stanotte..voglio mettertelo in bocca e spingertelo fino in gola..voglio proprio vedere di cosa sei capace..ci stai? " disse quasi a fatica Draco tra uno spasmo e l'altro. Il suo bacino premeva insistente contro il palmo della ragazza.

" Certo che ci sto..Voglio proprio vedere cosa ha da dare un Malfoy.. "

Dicendo ciò si voltò e poggiò le mani sul tavolo. Con un lento e sensuale movimento del bacino fece strusciare il sedere sull'eccitazione di Draco.

Lui, mosso dall'istinto, le pose le mani sui fianchi e le sbatté violentemente il membro tra le gambe più volte.

" Ecco cosa ti do..lo vuoi! Troietta, LO VUOI!? "

" Oh, oh..ah.. si..dammelo! "

Draco la prese per un braccio e la fece voltare. I loro visi si trovarono a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. Le labbra del biondo si posarono avide e battagliere su quelle di Hermione.

Un bacio diverso dagli altri. Non c'era passione ma solamente bramosità. Draco cercò con forza di convincerla ad aprire un varco per la sua lingua. Non dovette faticare molto per ottenere ciò che voleva. La ragazza si lasciò andare e il calore della lingua del biondo le pervase la bocca.

Quel momento sembrò durare molto più. La saliva di Draco si mescolò a quella di Hermione e le loro lingue si dimenarono senza sosta. Più l'uno apriva le labbra e più l'altro affondava l'organo nella bocca dell'altro, quasi a simulare una fellatio. Non appena la mora sentiva che lui stava per lasciarla lei lo riprendeva e la selvaggia caccia continuava.

Le loro mani non si erano fermate.

Quelle di Draco le avvolsero la vita e si mossero vogliose verso l'addome dove afferrarono lo slip e con violenza lo calarono. Hermione agevolò l'azione allargando le gambe e piegando la sinistra attorno alla destra del ragazzo.

La gelida aria del castello notturno e le dita di Draco le sfiorarono il sesso.

Emise un gemito di delizia. Le labbra si divisero malvolentieri e i due corpi ripresero fiato.

Entrambi riaprirono gli occhi.

" Malfoy.."

Un ghigno si dipinse sulle labbra di Draco. Le mani di Hermione si posarono sul suo petto e carezzarono i pettorali, si spostarono sulle spalle sotto la camicia e con gentilezza la scansarono e l'indumento cadde al suolo. Le dita del giovane tornarono a stuzzicare lo scuro pube di Hermione. Con l'altra mano Draco le afferrò la coscia sinistra per tenerla più vicina e per non darle modo di chiudere le gambe. Si mosse verso il sedere e lo palpeggiò.

Al quel tocco Hermione si eccitò ancora di più e si mise quasi a sedere sul tavolo. Avvolse anche l'altra gamba attorno alla sinistra di Draco e lo trasse a se mettendogli le mani sul ventre. Afferrò l'elastico dei boxer e, mentre con una mano lo abbassava e lo allargava, con l'altra si apprestò ad entrarvi dentro. Poi si fermò. Ritrasse anche la mano e la pose attorno all'elastico e lo abbassò ancora di più.

Mentre faceva questi movimenti con molta calma, fissava Draco. Non aveva il coraggio di abbassare lo sguardo. Draco intanto guardò le sue mani scoprirgli il membro, si morse il labbro. Non sapeva come avesse fatto a controllarsi fino a quel punto, eppure stava per scoppiare. Il suo istinto animalesco lo portò a poggiare le mani su quelle di Hermione per porre fine a quella tortura e velocizzarla nei movimenti.

Una volta che l'organo fu completamente scoperto, Draco la guardò negli occhi. Era impaurita, non aveva ancora abbassato lo sguardo ma era ugualmente vogliosa, glielo si leggeva negli occhi.

" Granger..ci sei? Spero tu non abbia cambiato idea..io sto scoppiando e ti voglio "

Dopo quelle parole lui le cominciò a baciare il collo e con le mani le tolse la camicia e il reggiseno, le rimasero solo le calze.

- _Come faccio a resistere..? Lo voglio ma..non è giusto, non sono pronta.. _- echeggiò una voce nella testa della ragazza. Pian piano la voce si affievolì lasciando spazio alle emozioni, alle sensazioni scaturite dal tocco della loro pelle l'una contro l'altra.

Con quel atto brusco verso il suo petto, il pene urtò contro la vagina viscosa di umori.

" Malfoy..ti prego..fottiamo..lo voglio " non era lei a parlare, la sua mente era completamente offuscata dal desiderio e ciò non faceva altro che esternare la sua parte più nascosta.

" Dillo di nuovo.. " sussurrò Draco mentre con una mano le alzava il reggiseno e le massaggiava la mammella e con l'altra guidava il suo pene verso l'inguine di Hermione che senza ritegno aprì ancor più le cosce per dargli maggiore visibilità.

" Fottimi..fammi vedere cosa sai fare..ah.. " si ostinava la Hermione rimasta nascosta fino ad allora.

" Oh..Granger..Prima dammi la mano.. " disse Draco mentre ansimava.

Lei lo guardò senza capire cosa stesse cercando di fare. Ma non si tirò indietro e così gli porse una mano. Lui la strinse e fece scendere Hermione dal tavolo di nuovo.

" Da ora farai ciò che ti dico io..vedrai che ti piacerà.. "

Ancora più stupita la ragazza chiese spiegazioni.

" Malfoy? Cosa hai intenzione di.. "

Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase perché la sua mano, guidata da quella grande e forte di Draco, veniva poggiata sull'addome e scendeva sempre più.

Hermione fece, anche se minima, resistenza, e sembrò destare Draco dalla realizzazione dei suoi desideri.

" Granger..non vorrai tirarti indietro..? Non preoccuparti..sarà bello, non te ne pentirai.. " disse il biondo passandole il dorso di una mano sulla guancia e dandole un furtivo bacio sulle labbra per tranquillizzarla.

Il cuore di Hermione sussultò. Era mai possibile che un Malfoy conoscesse gesti come le carezze e il dolce bacio che le aveva appena dato? Forse lo faceva proprio per ingraziarla e farle fare ciò che lui voleva, forse no, probabilmente, pensò Hermione ingenuamente, Draco cercava di "catturarle" anche il cuore. E con quel pensiero si lasciò trasportare.

" No..è solo che..è la prima volta che..insomma..qualcuno mi fa toccare il suo.. "

Non se ne rese conto ma, stava arrossendo. Nonostante l'eccitazione del momento, la parte lucida della sua mente ammise di avere un minimo di paura.

" Granger! "

Hermione cercò di trarre via la mano e si girò per scampare allo sguardo accusatorio del giovane.

" Ok..mi fermerò quando vorrai..ma, sai..sto morendo dalla voglia e non posso rimanere qui in questo stato..forse, se tu mi aiutassi, te ne sarei immensamente grato. "

Hermione aspettò qualche secondo. Pensò e decise.

" D'accordo.. "

Uno sguardo di vittoria illuminò il viso di Draco e un ghigno apparve sulle sue labbra.

La mano di Hermione venne avvolta nuovamente da quella del ragazzo e proseguì versò l'inguine. Il ventre sussultava ad ogni passo.

Hermione riuscì addirittura ad avvertire la tensione, i muscoli dell'addome che pompavano violentemente sangue verso il basso.

Gli occhi della giovane non si abbassavano ancora, preferiva fissarlo. Quei ciuffi biondi che ricadevano sulla fronte le davano un senso di tranquillità ma, allo stesso tempo la eccitavano enormemente.

Fu il contatto con il pube di Draco a farla sussultare e fu in quel momento che cedette ed abbassò lo sguardo.

La sua mano si trovava tra una modesta quantità di peli di color biondo scuro. Oltre quella si trovava il paradiso. Hermione rimase a fissare estasiata il membro eretto di Draco e mentre questo tentava di indurla ad afferrare il membro, la mano sembrò avere un proprio intento e così Hermione avvolse il pene e sentì distintamente le vene ingrossate per la brama del gioiello della ragazza, che questo fosse la bocca o altro.

" Serviti pure.. " sussurrò Draco avvicinandosi al corpo della ragazza.

Senza farselo ripetere due volte, la giovin'pulzella si inginocchiò, nonostante il suo remoto timore, e osservò l'organo. Lui dall'alto la guardava.

I caldi occhi dell'una si persero per un attimo in quelli glaciali dell'altro.

La lingua di Hermione lambiva il lungo organo decisamente duro e arrossato per lo sforzo.

- _Mmh..però! Altro che evidenziatore..questi saranno minimo ventidue centimetri..come farò..vabè, diamoci da fare!_ -

La lingua avanzò e tutta la cappella le entrò in bocca. Le labbra tennero salda la presa e la mano iniziò a farsi strada dal basso del pene.

Faceva quel gesto da qualche minuto e già si vedevano i risultati.

Draco non aspettò oltre e si lasciò andare in un gemito liberatorio.

" Mmh..oh..si, stai andando bene..continua… "

Al movimento bocca e mani si aggiunse quello delle anche di Draco che sbattevano sempre più violentemente contro le labbra della giovane.

Ad ogni spinta apriva la bocca e ingoiava sempre più membro. Lo lubrificava con continue leccate. La velocità variava. In parte era dettata dal bacino del biondo.

Erano insaziabili l'uno dell'altra.

Draco impazziva ogni qualvolta nuovi centimetri di carne venivano accolti dalle calde labbra. Voleva darglielo tutto e subito. Stava per venire e rischiava di esplodere da un momento all'altro.

Hermione continuava nel suo movimento avido di sesso e quasi si sentì mancare quando Draco le prese il viso tra le mani e le tenne fermo il capo. Le anche di Draco si mossero ancor più velocemente. Il membro sempre più infondo.

La ragazza stava per sentirsi male e così pose le sue mani su quelle del biondo per cercare di farlo rallentare.  
Mentre ansimava e spingeva, Draco la guardava.

Probabilmente le stava facendo male, perché gli occhi della ragazza erano chiusi, quasi a fronteggiare il dolore dell'intrusione. Il biondo si riprese un po' e realizzò il suo gesto. Lasciò andare la presa e liberò la bocca della giovane dal membro ormai troppo rigido.

La distanza tra i due corpi si fece sempre più grande. Sospirava, Hermione riprese a respirare e pian piano riuscì a riprendere il controllo di se.

Draco la guardava e contemporaneamente, con una mano, avvolse l'organo.

Continuò a massaggiarlo premurosamente per non perdere la concentrazione.

I loro occhi si incontrarono, si fissarono come per memorizzare ogni secondo di quell'attimo, ogni respiro, ogni affanno.

" Oh, no..non ora, ti prego..ooooh " disse sospirando Draco.

Non era rivolto a Hermione ma, lei lo fissò in cerca di spiegazioni.

Non fece in tempo a fare nulla che, improvvisamente venne colpita in viso da un getto caldo.

Draco non era riuscito a fermarsi, ormai era troppo eccitato.

Il liquido caldo e viscoso continuava a fuoriuscire dalla punta. La ragazza non sembrò disdegnarlo. Anzi, cominciò a leccarsi le labbra per bere quel nettare agrodolce.

" Mmmh..Hermione..si..bevi ogni goccia..si, così.. "

Draco sfruttò il momento per eccitarla ancor più e la invitò ad ingurgitare tutto il liquido. Hermione, senza pensarci, prese nuovamente il pene tra le mani e succhiò la sommità. Succhiava talmente forte che Draco quasi cercò di fermarla. Mentre leccava e succhiava, la giovane muoveva la mano lungo tutto il membro per pompare ancora più sperma. Non era ancora sazia quando Draco si accorse che tra le gambe della ragazza, sul pavimento, una piccola goccia era colata dalla vagina.

Le funzioni cognitive del biondo sembravano essersi azzerate, tanto che le tolse il membro dalle labbra ancora impregnate di liquido seminale, la prese per un braccio e la fece alzare.

" Draco..! "

" Zitta e siediti sul tavolo.. " le disse lui.

Hermione non se lo fece ripetere e si sedette sul duro e freddo legno. Aprì le gambe e poggiò le mani dietro di se senza ritegno.

" A cosa giochiamo ora..? " disse mentre si leccava le labbra.

" Ora facciamo sul serio… "

Draco si avvicinò e con le dita le toccò l'entrata tra le labbra grondanti d'umori, in quel momento Hermione lo fissò mentre la esplorava esperto.

L'indice e il medio lungo tutta la zona. Impregnate di umori, le dita, le allargarono le labbra e poi ridiscesero tra i glutei. Man mano la pressione aumentava, la giovane si lasciava andare in sospiri e ghigni ogni qualvolta Draco attentava alla sua parte più segreta.

Lui, dal canto suo, le avvicinava sempre di più il membro arrossato e turgido di sangue.

Ritrasse la mano e le pose entrambe sulle cosce di Hermione. Già sentiva il contatto tra la cappella caldissima e la pelle. L'odore dei sessi era estasiante, piccole gocce di sudore scivolavano sui loro corpi seguendo ogni curva.

Draco si avvicinava sempre di più. Con una mano guidò l'organo tra i glutei, lo mosse con molta calma verso l'alto, avvicinandolo alle labbra e tornando giù lasciando una piccola scia di sperma. Dopo qualche secondo si fermò all'entrata più nascosta della ragazza e poggiò le mani sui fianchi di Hermione.

" Let's play, darling! "

E con quelle parole la cappella forzò la fessura con tutta la sua prorompenza, introducendo un paio di centimetri. La mora non fece in tempo a inspirare che gettò la testa all'indietro ed urlò dal dolore.

La voce di Hermione non faceva altro che eccitare ancora Draco, il quale, con nuove spinte le mise dentro un altro paio di centimetri alla volta.

Le mani della ragazza si piantarono sul tavolo per fare resistenza a quegli stimoli ma era tutto inutile.

Il membro di Draco era entrato quasi tutto. Il bacino del ragazzo si muoveva dapprima lentamente per darle la possibilità di accoglierlo sempre di più. Successivamente incrementò la velocità e la pressione affondando sempre di più nel corpo di Hermione.

Il calore tra le gambe di entrambi aumentava e sembrava bruciare i sessi. Duro e dritto, caldo e avvolto dagli umori, il pene di Draco entrò completamente nella vagina. Le spinte aumentavano e così anche le urla di Hermione.

Dai fianchi, il biondo, spostò una mano sull'addome della ragazza. Le accarezzò il pube e salì fino al petto. Le toccò un seno e con l'indice e il pollice le fece irrigidire il capezzolo.

Il suo sguardo era fisso sul suo membro che le scivolava dentro. I testicoli sbattevano contro il sedere.

Gli occhi del ragazzo si mossero, guardarono il corpo della ragazza e il suo viso.  
Si avvicinò e con la mano le tenne il capo per la nuca in modo che anche lei potesse vederlo negli occhi. Erano sempre più vicini. Anche lei, ansimando, lo guardava, più si avvicinava e più voleva baciarlo. Con un gesto deciso spinse un ultima volta il bacino contro quello di Hermione e rimase lì, immobile dentro di lei. Allo stesso tempo la baciò.

Le loro labbra si unirono in un bacio selvaggio e bramoso. La lingua dell'una cercò immediatamente quella dell'altro. Le braccia della ragazza cinsero la vita del biondo e lo stinsero a se. Le sue unghie gli graffiarono la schiena nel tentativo di reggersi in quella posizione. Intanto entrambe le braccia di Draco la tenevano a contatto col suo corpo.

Senza nemmeno accorgersene, dal membro di Draco cominciò a fuoriuscire liquido seminale. La bocca di Draco, in quel momento si spostò sul collo e sul petto. Hermione sospirò e passò una mano tra i capelli del biondo mentre avvertì il suo ventre riempirsi e riscaldarsi ulteriormente.

Rimasero l'uno dentro l'altra per qualche minuto. Il sudore lasciò il posto alle carezze e a languidi baci.

" Granger… " sospirò Draco aprendo gli occhi per specchiarsi in quelli della mora.

" Oh…M-Malfoy… " le disse lei ancora provata da quell'emozione.

Pian piano il bacino del ragazzo si scostò dalla vagina e quando ne uscì, si sentì il suono del suo movimento dato dalla loro divisione. Subito dopo ne uscì anche qualche fiotto di sperma ancora caldo che colò tra i glutei di Hermione.

Cercando di pulirsi e ricomporsi, Draco la guardava. Lei non sapeva cosa fare. Era lì, sul tavolo a cercare un modo e la forza di alzarsi. Si stese completamente sul tavolo lasciando però le gambe aperte. Il fiatone non le dava modo di pensare a nulla a parte ciò che era successo.

- _Oh mamma..ho fatto sesso..l'ho fatto..con Malfoy..fantastico..ho perso la mia verginità! E' stato bellissimo..ma non ho forza di alzarmi. Meglio che mi stendo un po' qui..si.. -_

Draco la fissava affascinato.

- _Oh mamma..ho fatto sesso..l'ho fatto..con la Granger..fantastico..! Non posso crederci..E' stato bellissimo..ma cosa fa? E' meravigliosa..se non si riveste subito finirò per sfotterla di nuovo..Diamine! Che figa..mmh..ancora piena di sborra..idea! –_

Senza preavviso Draco le cominciò a passare la lingua dolcemente tra le gambe leccando il suo stesso seme dalla vagina della Granger. Non voleva penetrarla, il suo scopo era tranquillizzarla e pulirla teneramente.

La mora trattenne il respirò quando avvertì di nuovo la testa del biondo tra le sue cosce. Si morse un labbro e con una mano si accarezzò la fessura che la lingua di Draco stava tormentando. Divaricò ancor più le cosce e con l'indice e il medio allargò le labbra per dargli modo di arrivare dappertutto.

Le labbra del giovane presero a baciare la mano di Hermione man mano che leccava via ed ingoiava il suo stesso seme.

Dopo aver terminato la dolce operazione, le spostò la mano e vi pose la sua. Senza fare nessun movimento, cercò di placare quel calore che ancora dominava il sesso.

Hermione si rimise a sedere e lo guardò fisso negli occhi con sguardo confuso.

" Cosa hai intenzione di fare..? "

" Voglio..averti di nuovo..vorrei portarti con me..sei bellissima.. " solo dopo aver finito quella frase, si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto.

_- Oops..ho detto "sei bellissima" alla Granger! Beh, anche se è vero, ora cosa penserà di me! Sono un Malfoy, diamine! I Malfoy non cadono in questi errori! -_

E spostò lo sguardo verso terra con aria sconfitta.

" Malfoy..ti senti bene? Come mai hai detto una simile carineria? Comunque..grazie..per la prossima volta possiamo organizzarci.. "

Disse Hermione baciandolo sulla guancia.

Visibilmente arrossato in volto tornò a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi.

" Carineria? Granger, ricorda che sono un Malfoy! E che non esiste "possiamo", perché decido io quando vederci..Infatti stanotte dormirai con me! Vestiti e seguimi! "

" Ma..! "

" Niente 'ma'! Staremo insieme anche stanotte! Da oggi sarai una specie di..schiava, si! Scendi di lì e vestiti"

Lo stupore e un tocco di rabbia colse Hermione che scese dal tavolo e raccolse le sue cose in silenzio. Draco intanto, con un incantesimo pulì e rimise apposto la biblioteca.

_ - Ma che gli ha preso??? In camera gli faccio vedere io chi comanda! Non sono un burattino! –_

__

Dopo aver percorso in silenzio e celermente tutti i corridoi del castello ed essere arrivati ai dormitori dei Prefetti, si fermarono davanti a quello di Draco. Entrambi avevano il capo coperto dal mantello. Solo Draco si scoprì per farsi riconoscere dal ritratto di Sir. Howl e dare la parola magica.

Sir Howl era stato un nobile cavaliere mago. Anzianotto ma ancora arzillo e curioso, non perdeva mai il vizio di parlare anche quando non doveva. Tuttavia in battaglia era stato un valoroso eroe anche se la maggior parte delle sue battaglie le vinse usando la magia.

" Buona sera Signorino Malfoy! Come mai ancora alzato a quest'ora? Uh, nuove conquiste avete fatto! Devo aggiungerla alla lista con le altre? " disse Sir Howl sorridendo e ammiccando ad Hermione il cui viso non era distinguibile nell'oscurità.

" La parola d'ordine è 'Imeropa'. Ora fammi entrare e chiudi il becco! Non sono in vena di chiacchiere! "

" Ok ok..buona notte Signorino! "

Le voci echeggiarono per il corridoio per un istante e subito dopo le due figure scomparirono dietro la cornice del dipinto. Le pareti piombarono nuovamente in un silenzio come sepolcrale come tutto il resto del castello.

Fine secondo capitolo


End file.
